The Way
by mimichanMC
Summary: Por que hasta que no la vio frente a él a punto de perder toda oportunidad se dio cuenta que tenia que actuar, el inicio de una historia con un final desconocido.
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aunque… lo que daría por poder tener aunque sea los ojitos de Daiki v_v…. aclarado esto, aquí vamos._

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _The way_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Ella metió sus dedos en medio de su cabello color cobre para llevarlo atrás, mientras sus dientes blancos y parejos se dejaban ver detrás de su sonrisa divertida, opacados pronto por su mano pequeña y femenina. Era un gesto que le había visto hacer demasiado a menudo últimamente. Lo que le siguió era bello y frustrante al mismo tiempo, ella echó su cabeza atrás y soltó una carcajada sonora y demasiado alegre. Sólo podía concentrarse en cómo su pecho bajaba y subía con los espasmos propios de la risa y en lo largo de su garganta, de su cuello pequeño y fino se perfilaba. Llevó sus manos a su estómago y lo apretó tratando de contenerse. Se recargó un poco sobre sus piernas delgadas y gráciles, sentada como estaba sobre la mesa de piedra que había en el patio de la escuela y que servía para que algunos estudiantes estudiaran o comieran, golpeó un par de veces el banco a sus pies "estás completamente loco, ¿lo sabías?" preguntó sin poder dejar de reír. "Sí, lo sé" respondió el joven de ojos negros y cabello oscuro a su lado, tan o más divertido que ella, era después de todo el causante de su escandalosa y, al mismo tiempo, hermosa risa.

¿Qué era lo único malo en esta escena? Era el tercer participante de aquel acto tan divertido y dulce. Ese otro chico que miraba la escena, completamente celoso. ¡Diablos! sí, celoso. No era una emoción agradable o familiar para él, pero últimamente cada vez que veía a cierta pelirroja, era la única emoción que podía sentir.

Habían sido ya dos años desde que la conocía y por un motivo que ni siquiera él entendía, le gustaba tanto que casi dolía. No es como sí ella alguna vez hubiera hecho algo que indicara que pudiera ser correspondido, no importaba lo que algunas personas dijeran. Pero eso a sus emociones no parecía que les importara mucho, el necio, oculto y misterioso receptor de sus sentimientos había estado atesorando lo poco que había recibido de esta chica en particular, las pequeñas cosas agradables que ella siempre hacia por él, las risas esporádicas que habían compartido – diablos, ninguna como las que estaban saliendo de su boca ahora – incluso los malos entendidos que los habían hecho pelear alguna vez habían sido divertidos.

Y es que ella era… ella era fuego. No sabía de qué otra forma expresarlo. Todas sus actitudes y sus emociones eran como el fuego. Había una energía que casi quemaba en todo lo que hacia ella y, como el fuego, era cálido y cómodo cuando tú sentías frio. No es que él estuviera especialmente desprovisto de amor en su vida, sería una gran mentira si decía algo como eso, pero ella… él era como el primer hombre que había descubierto el fuego, no sabía cómo manejarlo, no sabía que es lo que se debía hacer con él en un principio, incluso a veces lo asustaba un poco, pero quería estar cerca de él, quería tenerlo en su vida porque simplemente sabía que el fuego era bueno y era vida.

Pero le estaban robando su fuego, otro cavernícola estaba poniendo yesca en el fuego que había deseado para él, y maldita sea si sabía cómo quitarlo de en medio.

Y es que el chico tenía una ventaja estratégica que todos los demás chicos que habían perseguido en algún momento a esta chica no habían tenido.

Sabía magia.

Bien, por lo que había escuchado en las conversaciones que había espiado de estos dos chicos, su papa era mago, de hecho conocía bien al padre de Meimi, que también era mago, y el propio chico se sentía atraído hacia la profesión, al igual que Meimi. O sea, podían pasar horas hablando y hablando de espectáculos de magia, trucos, la formulación de espectáculos, puertas trampa, etc. Y no parecían aburrirse nunca.

Además, él tenía la impresión de que el chico en realidad a Meimi le gustaba. Tanaka Yuta era… no era desagradable a la vista, era como la mayoría de los chicos que había conocido en su vida, de cabello negro, ojos oscuros, estatura promedio, diablos incluso podía decir que se parecía a él. Pero a ella le gustaba, en un par de ocasiones mientras él chico había estado distraído en sus explicaciones o mirando a otro, lado ella lo había mirado, había apoyado su mentón en su mano, había suspirado y lo había visto con un brillo especial en los ojos, imaginando algo, recordando algo, ¿Qué era? ¡Qué lo aspen si lo sabía!

El chico sólo había estado en su grupo por un mes y había acaparado toda la atención de la chica. La mitad de los chicos de la clase, quizá del instituto lo odiaban o lo envidiaban. Porque, no era difícil reconocerlo, Meimi era la chica más bonita de todo el colegio, sólo rivalizando con ella Takamiya Lina, y cuando los chicos conocían el arisco y orgulloso temperamento de la joven rubia, perdían mucha parte de su entusiasmo original. Por otro lado, las suaves risas, el espíritu deportista, y romántico de la pelirroja…

Él mismo se había visto atrapado por ello.

Y allí estaba él, Asuka Jr. Daiki, uniéndose al club de antifans de Tanaka, preguntándose por qué hasta ahora se había percatado de los fuertes sentimientos por esa chica que la mitad del tiempo lo trataba como si fuera un chicle pegado en su zapato.

— Nadie sabe lo que tiene… – dijo cierto chico que se paró a su lado sobre la baranda del pasillo de la escuela, mirando la misma pareja que sólo estaba a algunos metros lejos de ellos – hasta que lo ve perdido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Saruwatari?

— ¡Sawatari! – dijo con ira, pero concentrándose velozmente en lo que había estado hablando sólo un segundo antes – casi la tuve en mis manos Asuka, lo sé. Sólo debía insistir un poco más y seguro me habría dado más de una cita. Lo de la juguetería en realidad puede ser divertido y entretenido, pero si hubiera sido algo romántico, un paseo por el lago, una película de chicas… Pero es por demás, Tanaka la tiene en el bolsillo.

— Quizá tu problema fue justamente insistir demasiado. – Le constaba, Meimi lo había empezado a alejar como la peste en los últimos meses porque el fotógrafo amateur había empezado a parecer más que un admirador enamorado, un maniaco obsesionado.

— Mientras la batalla no se ha perdido hay que seguir peleando Asuka, es la regla en cualquier batalla – dijo plenamente convencido de ello.

— Lo que digas.

Un escalofrió helado lo recorrió cuando volvió a centrar su atención en la pareja en la banca. Ahora ambos estaban sentados a la misma altura, la mano de ella que estaba recargada en la mesa de piedra, estaba cubierta por la mano ligeramente más grande de él. Algo le decía y lo que estuviera diciéndole, ella estaba muy sonrojada.

— De veras que no quiero ver esto. – Dijo Sawatari cubriéndose los ojos. – Es demasiado duro para mi corazón.

— ¿Qué?

— Vamos Asuka ¿Nunca te le has declarado a una chica? Es más que obvio que eso es lo que está haciendo.

— Decla…

Como si le hubieran metido un petardo en los pantalones el chico salió corriendo. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que estaba haciendo, pero el impulso de impedir aquello, únicamente impedirlo, era lo que lo tenía moviéndose. ¿Cómo lo haría?, ¿Cuál sería su excusa?, ¿Cómo podría interrumpirlos?

Sólo un modo, sin estrategias, sin excusas.

La pareja no lo vio aproximarse, pero él no perdió detalle de ellos. Cómo el chico estaba suavemente inclinado sobre ella, cómo la mano que había estado debajo de la suya estaba siendo sostenida con más apremio. Cómo ella lo miraba con una suerte de angustia, su pequeña boca se abría y cerraba cómo deseando decir algo.

— Yo… Yuta… yo…

Lo que fuera que iba a contestar no salió de sus labios. Cuando llegó a su lado, tomó su mano libre que había estado posada sobre su regazo y con no demasiado cuidado la jaló fuera de aquella mesa. La chica trastabilló un poco pero logró guardar el equilibrio y quedar de pie en el suelo con él. La mano que Tanaka había estado sosteniendo no estaba más, ahora estaba en la suya, sostenida con fuerza y sin ninguna delicadeza, los ojos azules que él adoraba ya no estaban mirando hacia otro chico, sino confundidos y alarmados hacia él. Y su boca, la boca que había estado riendo con el otro joven sólo un minuto antes…

— Asuka Jr. ¿Qué crees que…?

No dijo nada más, porque ahora esa boca pequeña, suave y dulce estaba siendo cubierta por sus labios.

Al principio no pudo ignorar el grito histérico de Sawatari a la distancia, las exclamaciones de zozobro de los demás alumnos que habían estado alrededor en ese momento, imaginó la expresión de Takamiya si los viera, se regocijó de la cara de estúpido de Tanaka, todos esos pensamientos ocuparon su mente por un único segundo, porque después… después estaba el rayo que lo alcanzó, aquella tormenta dentro de él que le quitó el ritmo al centro de su cuerpo y le robó el aliento, un beso no debía ser así, un beso debía ser curioso, agradable incluso, pero esto…

El beso le sabía a años de espera, a sueños cumplidos, a imposibles logrados; le supo a un tipo de amor que no sabía que existía y a goma de mascar de cereza. Sintió al principio la tensión de la chica que empujó lo que le pareció lo que dura un latido del corazón, sus manos lo empujaron y luego se cerraron sobre las solapas de su saco escolar y ¡SI! Ella correspondió a ese beso, cerezas en el sabor de la saliva de su boca entreabierta, cómo una invitación a cosas imposibles de explicar, a la promesa de algo que a pesar de sus años de adolescencia había sido una brisa suave. La conciencia de que eres un chico y que, como chico sano y joven, desearas ciertas cosas que debían ser sólo delegadas a los adultos porque cuando eres joven la vida ya era demasiado caótica para lidiar con ellas también, pero que ahora lo golpeaban como un costal de ladrillos. La promesa de la suave piel de su espalda, del vello finísimo a lo largo de su cuello, de las suaves protuberancias de sus pechos, de la suavísima piel entre sus piernas, de una cama, de suspiros y…

Quizá la fuerza de esa emoción hizo que rompiera el beso, porque quizá no era muy fuerte, pero Meimi era tan, tan menuda, que cogerla en brazos y tenderla en el pasto bajo ellos habría sido muy fácil.

La soltó, no por gusto, no porque lo hubiera elegido, sino porque su mente estaba tan nublada que no entendió el mecanismo de apretar, su cerebro no podía darle la orden a su mano. Meimi osciló hacia atrás y cayó al piso sin fuerza. La irrealidad pintada en su cara.

— No te atrevas de nuevo a intentarlo Tanaka. – Dijo Daiki cuando recuperó el habla. – Si entiendes lo que acaba de pasar… – esperaba que Tanaka lo entendiera, porque sinceramente él mismo no tenía mucha idea – no lo intentes.

Y se fue, dio media vuelta y caminó, en la primera esquina que alcanzó corrió como si el diablo le pisara los pies, corrió antes de que cualquiera, incluido su raciocinio, lo alcanzara.

Meimi se quedó donde había caído sólo un segundo más, el joven a su lado se levantó de donde lo habían sorprendido para ayudarla. Con amabilidad tomó su mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, ella aun sentía las piernas como gelatina, la irrealidad aún le llenaba los ojos.

— Haneoka…

Meimi lo volteó a ver aún sin habla. ¿Había pasado? ¿Realmente había pasado? Es que… cuántas noches desde que conocía a Asuka Jr. Daiki había soñado con ese momento. Casi deseó pellizcarse para comprobar que estaba despierta. Pero… es que en sus sueños nunca estaba Yuta con una cara acongojada y deprimida ayudándola a estar de pie, nunca a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido del llanto de Sawatari, ella no era tan perversa, ni en sus sueños haría sufrir a Manato así y, sobre todo, en sus sueños Daiki nunca salía corriendo de esa manera; después del beso todo era, como solían decir, "arcoiris y unicornios".

— Haneoka… — dijo incomodo el chico ayudándola a sentarse en el banco de piedra – sabes, debiste decirme que tenias novio, de haberlo sabido nunca te habría hecho ninguna propuesta, yo no hago esas cosas.

— ¿Novio? – Preguntó confundida. – Yo… tampoco lo sabía.

Meimi esperó y esperó por varios segundos despertar, aquí es donde sus sueños usualmente terminaban. Cuando la alarma del término del almuerzo sonó y todo caminó como solía caminar todos los días a su alrededor, lo supo. No, no estaba soñando.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ella estaba sentada justo en un pupitre junto a la puerta, él al otro lado del aula, junto a la ventana. Como no, como parte de lo que no pasaba en sus sueños – después de un par de horas había logrado finalmente atinar a que no, no estaba soñando – el chisme de que dos chicos se habían besado en el patio de la escuela llegó a la dirección y los habían puesto en detención hasta las 4 de la tarde. Las notas de por qué no llegaban temprano a casa, habían sido enviadas, el rumor corría ya por todo el colegio y en realidad ni siquiera tenían pruebas de que lo hubieran hecho, sólo rumores y aun así…. Detención.

Meimi miró casi con ira a Daiki, de veras casi lo odiaba porque… ¡rayos!, todo el asunto la tenía de cabeza.

Desde hacía por lo menos 3 meses se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, de veras enamorada, no era sólo una cuestión de que le gustara o de que creyera que era un chico agradable y lindo, lo amaba. Con el furor de todo amor adolescente que hace que recuerdes a esa persona a los 98 años y aún suspires por él. Amaba su personalidad indómita y al mismo tiempo equilibrada; sus valores de fidelidad, justicia, y tenacidad. Amaba sus sonrisas por la mañana corriendo al colegio con una tostada en la boca; amaba la forma en la que la línea de su saco se perfilaba en su espalda, derecha, alta, perfectamente formada; amaba la forma que su cabello caía desordenado por su cabeza, acariciando su cuello; amaba sus ojos negros con espirales casi climáticos de verdes, la luz del sol los pintaba siempre de un color distinto y la noche, la noche los volvía de un jade profundo y misterioso; amaba su voz; amaba sus manos; amaba a Daiki, completa y absolutamente todo de él.

Pero no podía amarlo, porque ese amor cada noche que se encontraba con él hacia sus saltos más cortos, sus botas más pesadas y sus acrobacias menos ágiles, y cuando él la alcanzara… bien sabía que no le podían dar más de 5 años de cárcel, casi podía con el peso de aquello, iría a corte, se darían cuenta de que ella no había hecho en realidad nada malo, le darían libertad condicional y no sé, quizá incluso se volvería la heroína local, pero… Daiki jamás le perdonaría que se hubiera burlado de él, jamás de los jamases y por eso ella debía seguir corriendo rápido, brincando alto y salirse con la suya; y para lograr eso, debía dejar de amar al joven a un par de metros de ella.

Y, ¡oh! la vida y sus bromas pesadas. Hacia un mes había llegado a su grupo un joven de ojos negros y cabello rebelde, y ella se convencía de que era Daiki, no importaba sí debía llamarlo Yuta, para ella era Daiki e iba a expresar todo su amor y su pasión con ese joven y tendría paz mental de nuevo. Yuta le había pedido que fuera su novia y ella iba a contestarle a _"Daiki"_ con un gran sí y se colgaría de su abrazo y quizá incluso lo besaría y estaría en detención con él ahora, pero… pero…

— Debo recoger las llaves de los armarios – dijo la hermana y se levantó de su lugar – no se muevan de sus pupitres.

Y salió del salón, un silencio pesado se instaló, sólo matizado por el sonido del viento silbando en los arboles una melodía discorde.

Meimi lo volteó a ver, él miraba la ventana a su lado. No sabía cómo salir de esa situación, esto era tan absolutamente irreal que…

— Explícame. – Exigió ella con un nudo en la garganta – ¿Qué querías demostrar Asuka Jr.?

Ella lo volteó a ver con dureza. Aguamarina. Hoy el sol lo había llenado de una fría y pesada aguamarina.

— Que Tanaka no puede tenerte.

— ¿Qué te importa a ti si Yuta quería algo conmigo?

— Creo que después de lo que pasó, es obvio.

— No, no lo es. – Dijo casi queriendo gritar, estaba tan cerca de la histeria. – Todo lo contrario Asuka Jr.

— ¿Qué tan difícil es interpretar un beso?

— ¡Alto! – No supo si lo dijo para él o para sí misma. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él, sí la hermana la veía, ¡Dios!, ¡Al diablo con la hermana! – Asuka, hace sólo 5 horas mi vida tenía sentido, tú eras el chico que sí, a veces es agradable conmigo, pero porque las personas civilizadas son agradables unas con otras porque así funciona mejor la sociedad, pero por lo demás, eres el mismo chico que nunca puede estar de acuerdo conmigo.

— Porque eres una soñadora que nunca tiene los pies en el piso.

— Por lo que sea, el caso es que éramos exclusivamente compañeros de clase que a veces se molestan y a veces se llevan bien, y eso es normal, no todos pueden llevarse bien todo el tiempo. Y hace dos horas eras el chico que… que… ¡Explícame!

Él también se levantó para quedar a su altura, bien él era solo un poco más alto, sólo unos 5 centímetros, quizá 7.

— Tanaka te estaba tomando de la mano – dijo acusándola — estaba inclinado sobre ti, iba a besarte.

— Ya lo sé. – Dijo molesta, ¿Por qué sonaba como sí Daiki le estuviera reclamando?

— Lo sabías y lo ibas a dejar – dijo aún más enojado que antes.

— Y eso… ¡Eso que te importa Daiki!

— Me importa. – Dijo molesto. Ella realmente lo había notado, y reconocía abiertamente que lo habría permitido. – ¿Cómo que qué me importa? Tanaka iba a besarte y no puede.

— ¿Por qué? – casi le gritó.

— Porque sólo yo quiero besarte.

Y se inclinó y lo hizo.

 _Fin capitulo 1_

 _Jueves 16 de enero de 2015_

 _02:04 a.m._

 _Nota de autora: qué puedo decir, muchos, muchos fics de Hey Arnold! Pero sobre todo uno llamado "Cuando Helga G. Pataki perdió la paciencia"._


	2. Capitulo 2

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí aunque lo que daría por poder tener aunque sea los ojitos de Daiki v_v…. aclarado esto, aquí vamos._

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _The Way_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

Su mano estaba firmemente apoyada en su cuello, justo en esa pequeña extensión que separaba al nacimiento de su cabello de su espalda. Una pequeña e inocente extensión de piel, una pequeña e ínfima prolongación de piel que tenía un poder desconocido hasta ese momento; el poder de hacer temblar todo su cuerpo, de desatar una llamarada de calor a través de toda su piel, de activar cada escalofrió conocido hasta ese momento. Sus dedos delgados y finos acariciaban con casi ociosidad ese lugar, haciendo que se sintiera como dentro de un balón de helio; ligera y volando hasta alturas insospechadas con el potencial de explotar en cualquier instante.

Su otra mano en su espalda, firme y amplia cubriendo casi toda la parte baja de la misma. ¿Tenía él manos tan grandes? ¿Tenía ella su espalda tan pequeña?

Y de pronto todos los gritos de su inteligencia y conciencia fueron silenciados cuando su boca estuvo sobre la suya. Nada, no había nada más en el mundo a partir del beso de Daiki, salvo una amalgama de sensaciones de las que estaban hechas los besos de película: la suave textura de sus labios finos y carnosos, la sensación erótica y maravillosa de su busto atrapado contra su pecho, una mano cerrándose contra la tela de su cheserilla escolar, la otra subiendo hasta su pelo, atrayéndola más, tratando de poseerla aún más en ese beso dulce y violentamente excitante. Ella sólo cerró sus manos en las solapas de su saco, no sabía qué más hacer con ellas salvo tratar de sostenerse mientras el mundo giraba a su alrededor y rogaba en silencio que esto no terminara nunca y…

Prácticamente saltó en su cama, abrió los ojos amplios viendo el techo blanco de su habitación mientras sentía que su corazón latía sin control. "Un sueño, sólo es un sueño" se dijo a sí misma mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho. Miró a su alrededor, Ruby estaba profundamente dormido en una de las orillas de la cama, su pequeño cuerpo se inflaba y desinflaba en una respiración acompasada; el reloj al lado de su cama marcaba las seis de la mañana. Bien, al menos esta noche había dormido más.

Se levantó de su lecho, sus padres no despertarían sino hasta dentro de media hora, así que bajó tranquila y silenciosamente a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Había sido un fin de semana de locura. No había logrado pasar más de 5 minutos sin pensar en por qué Daiki había hecho lo que había hecho el pasado viernes en la escuela.

Que la hubiera besado de nuevo en detención no había ayudado en nada para aclarar sus ideas y más aún cómo la había besado, no sabía qué tanta experiencia tendría Daiki, casi podía apostar que ninguna. Por la forma en la que había huido de Lina desde que había empezado a perseguirlo casi podía apostar que su experiencia para tratar con chicas era nula pero… ¡Dios! Besaba como si ese fuera su trabajo. La segunda vez en la sala de detención había sido... el primer beso que le había dado había sido algo así como un impulso, algo que no había podido evitar hacer, pero el segundo… la forma como la sostuvo cerca, cómo presionó sus labios contra los suyos con gentileza, disfrutando el contacto, invitando, seduciendo, haciendo imposible la retirada, derritiendo sus huesos, haciéndola masilla en sus manos.

Cuando habían escuchado a la hermana regresar por el pasillo, la había puesto en un lugar a su lado, la había tratado como a una muñeca de trapo, porque francamente así se sentía. Cuando la hermana entró al salón, los había visto con mala cara, pero al final les había dicho que podían ir a casa y que lo que había pasado no se podía volver a repetir en la escuela. Daiki tomó su mochila y de nuevo salió corriendo del aula.

Durante todo el fin de semana ella había querido levantar el teléfono y hablar con él, pero la verdad fuera dicha no había encontrado el valor. No ayudaba el hecho de que cuando llegó a su casa sus padres la habían castigado por haber hecho algo así en la escuela – bien, lo del castigo había sido cosa de su papá, su mamá en realidad había intentado todo el fin de semana averiguar quién había sido el chico, pero no se lo había dicho, no al menos hasta estar segura de qué rayos estaba pasando.

Pero ahora era lunes, en un par de horas vería a Daiki en el colegio y podría hablar claramente con él, no dejaría que la besara de nuevo, al menos no hasta que tuviera claro que el chico no se estaba burlando de ella, había perdido una apuesta, estaba siendo víctima de un hechizo vudú o alguna cosa peor.

.

.

.

.

.

Meimi tuvo que parpadear varias veces para convencerse que no estaba alucinando. Allí de pie en el portal de su casa estaba Asuka Jr, recargado relajadamente en la pared a un lado de la puerta, sonriente y alegre.

— Buenos días – saludó con entusiasmo – hoy sales a tiempo, qué sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vengo a acompañarte a la escuela.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque nunca lo has hecho antes – se defendió.

— Que no lo haya hecho antes no significa que no pueda hacerlo ahora.

— Asuka Jr…

— Buenos días – salió su mamá al portal de la casa cuando vio seguramente que ella no estaba yendo a ningún lado – oh, ¿Vino alguien a acompañarte a clases?

— Buenos días, Haneoka sama – saludó educadamente el chico de ojos negros – soy Asuka Jr. Daiki.

— Oh si – dijo su mamá sonriente, había sido su primera opción cuando había tratado de adivinar quién era el novio de su hija – te recuerdo Asuka kun, qué bueno que vienes por Meimi, nunca me quedo tranquila cuando se va sola al colegio.

— Yo… tratare de venir más a menudo ahora.

— Pero vayan, vayan, se les hará tarde si se quedan aquí platicando en el portal, pueden platicar en el camino.

Su madre literalmente los empujó para caminar lejos de la casa, aún más, se quedó en la puerta de la misma mientras caminaban hasta donde los perdió de vista.

— Explícame…

— Es la segunda vez que me has hecho esa misma demanda Meimi.

— Bueno – dijo tragando saliva, la había llamado sólo por su nombre y se había escuchado tan bien – en ninguna de las dos veces me has explicado.

— ¿No te lo dejé claro la última vez?

— No – dijo yendo un paso lejos de él – y no vuelvas a besarme.

— Te quejas como si no te hubiera gustado ¿no te gustó?

— Yo no dije eso.

— Entonces sí te gustó.

— Daiki, me estás asustando.

— Me encanta cómo suena mi nombre viniendo de ti.

Y siguió caminando como quien no quiere la cosa. Esto no estaba yendo a ningún lado.

— Daiki, con palabras simples y sencillas, podrías decirme por qué…

Daiki se detuvo y la volteó a ver, lo vio perder su pose segura y confiada, ella debía tener una expresión parecida a la de él seguro.

— Yo creí que era claro que nos gustábamos.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya sabes, todas esas cosas que hacíamos juntos, los juegos y peleas. Pero cuando vi lo que estaba pasando con Tanaka, pensé que había mal interpretado todo, pero… me sigues gustando, así que decidí jugarme todas mis cartas, quería saber si yo te gustaba y la forma más directa que se me ocurrió fue… besándote.

— Me besaste por sorpresa.

— La primera vez sí, por eso volví a besarte, quería saber si la primera vez me respondiste sólo por sorpresa, pero la segunda, te di tiempo para, no sé, abofetearme, tirarme algo encima lo que fuera, pero no lo hiciste.

— Qué… ¿qué es lo que quieres Daiki?

— Pensé que estábamos oficialmente saliendo.

— Daiki, estás haciendo todo al revés – dijo cada vez más desconcertada – sabes, los chicos primero preguntan si quieres salir con ellos, después… no sé, tienen citas y si todo sale bien, se besan y todo lo demás, no puedes hacer todo al revés.

— Pero ha salido bien.

— No puedes tratarme como a un caso policial Daiki. Yo sé, que tú juntas la evidencia de un hecho y después sólo asumes los hechos, pero no es así cuando tienes… una… novia. Porque ¿quieres que seamos novios? ¿no?

Daiki se vio realmente sorprendido, ella… tenía razón, él la estaba tratando como si fuera…

— Maldición, tienes razón – dijo apenado – Meimi…

— Daiki… me gustas, en serio que sí me gustas, pero… — Dios, nunca antes había deseado más que Seira no la hubiera metido en todo el asunto de St. Tail.

— Si te gusto y me gustas por qué deberíamos evitar que pase – dijo él acercándose a ella, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos su mejilla, la comisura de sus labios, de una forma tan suave, tan sensual que era como el diablo haciendo un trato por su alma – dame una oportunidad, hare lo que tú quieras.

"Di no Meimi, recuerda todos los motivos por los que no deberías decirle que si, será complicado y deshonesto y está mal." Pero él ya tenía sus manos rodeando su rostro y sus labios sobre los suyos, suave y lentamente, él no estaba jugando limpio.

— Daiki… no es justo.

— No lo hago a propósito – y no lo hacía, era sólo que sentía su aroma cerca, la textura de su piel era una invitación imposible de resistir, en realidad la había besado sin pensarlo, únicamente guiado por el instinto – di que si, por favor.

— Si.

Él sonrió más feliz de lo que lo había visto, tomó su mano y caminaron juntos a la escuela.

Dios, en la que se estaba metiendo, pero sintiendo la mano de Daiki envolviendo la suya, viendo los ojos color esmeralda más brillantes mirando delante de su camino y con esa sonrisa encantadora… sólo sabía que valdría la pena.

.

.

.

.

.

Meimi se dejó caer agotada en su cama, y es que había sido un día de locos. Si le hubieran dicho que ser novia de Daiki iba a ser tan complicado, no lo habría creído nunca. Por supuesto toda la gente que no se había enterado el viernes de lo que había pasado, ahora lunes por la mañana estaba más que enterada, es más, algunos habían completado la historia con jugosos detalles, que no sonaban tan mal, pero que no habían pasado. Los profesores estaban ciertamente muy enojados por todo el alboroto que este chisme había creado y todas y cada una de las hermanas los miraba con mala cara y no les habían permitido cruzar palabra uno con el otro toda la mañana. Haberlos visto llegar juntos no había ayudado a aplacar un poco el calor de las murmuraciones.

Había habido personas sinceramente felices por ellos, sus amigas no habían dejado de acosarla con preguntas del cómo, cuándo, dónde y cuánto.

Pero por supuesto había quien no estaba tan feliz, Lina la había mirado toda la mañana con una mezcla de resignación y furia asesina – en serio, no estaba exagerando – que la ponía un poco nerviosa, Manato… oh mejor no hablar de Manato, ella en realidad nunca había querido lastimarlo, lo apreciaba en realidad nunca había sido si no más que atento con ella, y si había empezado a ser algo, bien en realidad muy insistente, era inofensivo, se veía dolido, verdaderamente dolido, no lo había visto nunca así, ni siquiera cuando había empezado a pasar mucho tiempo con Yuta, quizá intuía que lo que pasaba con Yuta no era en serio, o quién sabe, el caso es que ahora se veía verdaderamente triste. Yuta, él solo la miraba con cierta incomoda resignación.

Pero… cuando en medio de la clase, las preguntas, las miradas asesinas y todo lo demás volteaba a ver a Daiki y él aun tenía esa mirada llena de esmeralda pulida y su sonrisa, casi se olvidaba de todo lo demás.

Probablemente estaba cometiendo un grave error, pero es que un error nunca se había sentido tan bien. Daiki no la había vuelto a besar, quizá porque había quedado en el aire que hasta que los dos no hicieran las cosas bien, no lo haría de nuevo – maldita fuera su decencia – pero no hacia ninguna falta, en el descanso la había tomado de la mano para ir juntos a comprar algo de almorzar, y sólo sentir su mano más grande sosteniendo la suya, como distraídamente su pulgar rozaba la superficie de su pulgar era…

Tenían sólo 14 años, ¿Cómo es que estuvieran sintiendo todo esto? Porque sabía que ella no era la única que lo sentía, el beso que le había dado de camino a la escuela se lo había dicho, Seira le había dicho más de una vez que toda esa agresividad entre los dos sólo era causada por lo que llamaban "tensión sexual reprimida", es decir dos personas que se atraen sexualmente sin que esto sea consciente, en su caso se había ido escapando en pequeñas dosis de violencia, pero ahora que era una atracción expresa… ahora que los dos eran conscientes de lo fuerte que era, de lo maravillosa que se sentía en realidad, cómo poder negarle su curso natural. No, no es que estuviera pensando en tener sexo con él, eran demasiado jóvenes para algo así, pero… cómo evitar desear el cosquilleo instantáneo que cualquiera de sus caricias le producía, por más inocente que el contacto fuera; cómo luchar con la sensación de su pecho apretándose y llenándose de anticipación cuando la miraba, no como solía mirarla todo el mundo, como sólo él podía mirarla, nunca había sentido algo así, y Daiki no era el primer chico que se sentía atraído por ella, pero sin duda era el primer chico por el que ella se sentía atraída. Y luego estaba el cielo, sus besos sin duda alguna eran su versión del cielo donde nada malo existía y todo se sentía bien, donde cualquier preocupación o angustia o inseguridad se desvanecía del todo y sólo era una ridícula masa de moldear que se calentaba con su tacto y se convertía en arte. ¿Cómo tocabas el cielo y te negabas a regresar después?

Y si sus besos se sentían así, cómo se sentiría que él… él…

¡No! No llevaría sus pensamientos por ese lugar, era un sitio demasiado peligroso de visitar ahora.

Llamaron a su puerta, su mamá entró enseguida con el teléfono en sus manos.

— Hija, tienes alguien al teléfono.

— ¿Es Seira? – dijo casi con miedo, lo último que necesitaba ahora era tener que ponerse su traje y salir a saltar por los techos de la cuidad.

— No – dijo divertida su mamá – es el chico que vino en la mañana por ti.

— ¿Asuka Jr.?

— Si – dijo dándole el teléfono – hija, yo sé que estar enamorada es hermoso, pero no creo que sea muy buena idea que sigan demostrando eso en el colegio, no quisiera que te dejaran en detención de nuevo.

Meimi no respondió nada, no tenía ningún sentido, la intuición de su mamá le daba 5 vueltas a cualquiera de sus explicaciones, sólo se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza avergonzada mientras su mamá dejaba la habitación.

— Bueno.

— Tu mamá tiene razón, no volveremos a hacer algo así en el colegio, no quiero que tu expediente de estudiante tenga alguna marca de mala conducta.

— No es de buena educación escuchar mi conversación con mi mamá – dijo más sonrojada si es posible.

— No haber puesto el altavoz entonces.

Meimi miró el teléfono y sí, tenía puesto el altavoz, quizá su mamá estaba del otro lado de la puerta deseando escuchar. Casi acosada lo apagó y atendió la llamada.

— ¿Por qué me llamas?

— Porque quería escuchar tu voz

Meimi se sonrojó de nuevo, Dios, cómo la desconcertaba que Daiki dijera cosas así, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía a su corazón latiendo lo doble de rápido.

— Nos hemos visto hace sólo media hora.

— No me importa – dijo el chico del otro lado de la línea – llegué a casa, dejé mi mochila, me acosté en mi cama y sólo quería escuchar tu voz otra vez.

¿Qué se supone que respondes a una cosa así? Que ella también lo había empezado a echar de menos apenas y se habían despedido a unas calles de su casa donde él cambiaba de rumbo, que la hacía feliz escuchar su voz por el teléfono, que la emocionaba pensar que él la extrañaba.

— Yo también te extrañaba – dijo sin pensarlo demasiado y recostándose de nuevo en su cama cerrando sus ojos para poder disfrutar más de su voz.

— ¿En serio?

— Creo que sí.

Y como la mayoría del los enamorados hacen pasaron largo rato en el teléfono y sorprendentemente se dieron cuenta de que se conocían más de lo que habían atrevido en un principio a creer.

Ambos conocían a la familia del otro, el detective Asuka era conocido en toda la ciudad en realidad y el padre de Meimi había tenido más de un gran espectáculo de magia en la ciudad en donde la mayoría de las veces su madre y ella habían estado en primera fila.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido hermanos, la madre de Daiki se había divorciado hacia mucho de su padre más que nada porque no había podido soportar la presión de ser la esposa de un policía, vivía en Kioto y se veían por lo menos dos o tres veces al año, él había sido muy pequeño cuando todo aquello había pasado. Mientras que a sus padres solo la naturaleza no les había dado otro hijo.

Tenían gustos muy similares para la comida o los dulces, habían coincidido bastantes veces en los mismos restaurantes o dulcerías para que eso quedara demostrado.

Sabían sus puntos flacos con respecto a las materias en la escuela, ella era pésima para las matemáticas mientras que a Daiki le costaba cantidad las clases de lenguas.

Sus grupos de amigos habían coincidido más de una vez, Seika era lo bastante grande para no tener que coincidir en los mismos parques o espectáculos pero lo habían hecho más de una vez, hablando sobre todo ese tipo de cosas llegaron a esas curiosas conclusiones, durante los dos años de instituto ellos a pesar de lo que pudiera verse desde fuera eran parecido. Claro sin contar todas las noches que sin Daiki saberlo habían pasado juntos.

Pero a pesar de todo mientras más hablaban, Meimi sentía que más se conocían, eran pocas las ocasiones que habían hablado tranquilamente más de treinta minutos y ahora llevaban más de tres horas. Quizá más que lo que él estaban diciéndole si no más bien su voz, la forma en la que fluctuaba su voz, debía decir que ya le había pasado más de una vez en el pasado, ella solo disfrutaba escuchándolo hablar, en ocasiones incluso no sabía que es lo que estaba diciéndole solo sentía su voz, no, no solo la escuchaba sino más bien la sentía, casi como algo físico, dependiendo siempre de lo que estuviera diciendo todo lo expresaba en su voz: cálida, suave, o intensa y emocionada. Cuando hablaba de ella, bien de St. Tail, su voz se tornaba casi apasionada y aquello se sentía como nada que hubiera sentido antes, como un abrazo inesperado que llega desde tu espalda y te envuelve cálidamente recorre tu estomago y aprieta sobre tu estomago envolviéndote en una tibieza infinita.

Meimi salió de su ensueño cuando suavemente tocaron a su puerta, su madre entro enseguida.

— Ya es hora de la cena querida – dijo sonriente – me gustaría poder dejarte un rato más al teléfono pero tu papa ha empezado a preguntar por ti.

— Ya bajo mamá.

Con la misma discreción su mamá salió de la habitación.

— Debo bajar a cenar Daiki.

— Sí, yo debería estar preparando la cena también – dijo con una sonrisa Daiki – papá no tarda en llegar y si no está la cena en la mesa se pone como un polvorín

— Nos vemos mañana en el colegio entonces.

— Si, pasare por ti a tu casa.

— No tienes porque hacerlo

— Quiero hacerlo, hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono, faltaban solo un par de horas para volver a verse y las horas parecían tan largas.

Aunque quizá esa noche no lo serian tanto.

 _Fin capitulo 2_

 _Sábado 14 de junio de 2014_

 _2:41 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora** : hola a todos de nuevo, casi no me paso hoy a publicar por que he tenido una semana de locos y ahora mismo estoy a punto de irme a planchar oreja de verdad exhausta, pero saben, hoy es mi cumpleaños y de alguna manera me gusta hacerme a mi misma como un regalo subir una historia este día y poder compartirla con todos mis maravillosos lectores - os he dicho que son los mejores - así si me llega algún mensaje hoy pues sera como un regalo extra de todos ustedes que están disfrutando esta historia conmigo._

 ** _Así que por favor no sean tímidos, salgan de las sombras y dejen algún mensajito, harán a una treintañera muy feliz._**

 ** _me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, un beso a todos_**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


	3. Capitulo 3

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki v_v…. aclarado esto aquí vamos._

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _The Way_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

— ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?

Meimi se acercó a él. Por un momento la vio con sospecha, no era la clase de chicas que pedía ayuda para nada, no al menos a él, pero cuando la vio con la larga pila de libros en los brazos y que la biblioteca estaba vacía entendió que le pidiera ayuda a él.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Haneoka?

— Debo poner estos libros en la gaveta de arriba, pero me asusta que la escalera se pueda mover, no está exactamente muy bajo que digamos.

— Puedo ponerlos por ti.

— Solo ayúdame si – dijo un poco altanera, como siempre – sé que lo que hago, solo quiero un poco de ayuda, pero si te molesta…

— No he dicho eso.

Sin darle tiempo de discutir más se levantó de su asiento y la siguió a donde ella le pidió. La chica subió con cuidado las escaleras sin querer abandonar los libros, ese era el principal problema, era tan terca que se negaba a haber el trabajo poco a poco y quería hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo.

Pero descubrió un problema cuando ella subió las escaleras y él se quedo abajo.

Bien, no precisamente un problema, pero lo sería solo si ella se daba cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

El uniforme de verano era un uniforme diseñado justamente para el clima caluroso de Japón, ellos podían usar sus camisas sin mangas incluso había profesores que se apiadaban de ellos y los dejaban ir sin sus corbatas. Para las chicas era algo similar, las faldas cortas y ligeras, las cheserillas cortas y aunque para ellas si era obligatorio ir con el moño, algunos profesores las dejaban ir con calcetas cortas o solo enrollarlas en sus tobillos.

Y ese día había sido uno especialmente caluroso, por lo que ella iba con las medias solo atoradas de cualquier modo en los tobillos y la falda corta, más arriba de la rodilla, cuando ella levantaba su brazo para acomodar un nuevo libro su falda se levantaba solo un poco más, solo lo suficiente para darse cuenta de la orilla de una tierna ropa interior color de rosa, solo un delicado encaje de color rosado que cubría… cubría…

Tenía las mejillas calientes así que su sonrojo debería ser obvio, pero, ¿Qué chico en su lugar no tendría ese brillante sonrojo? Ella tenía una piel… la piel de una chica: lisa, tierna, delicada. Sus piernas eran lo bastante largas para que fueran… perfectas, había una pequeña curva detrás de sus rodillas y los hilos de sus venas se podían ver a través de su piel color avellana, ¿cómo se sentiría?, esa pequeña extensión de piel, estaba lo bastante cerca para saber que olía como a leche tibia, ¿tendría la misma textura?

Volteó a ver cómo iba con su trabajo y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con una semi sonrisa. Fue tanta su impresión que sin soltar la escalera dio un par de pasos atrás llevándola con él, perdió el equilibrio y él hizo lo posible por sostenerla, por suerte lo logro, dejando que su cuerpo entero descansara sobre el suyo,

— Yo…

Pero ella solo sonrió y acercó su boca a la suya y puso sus labios rosas y delicados sobre los suyos y…

La alarma de su reloj lo despertó, casi brincó en su cama del susto, miró a su alrededor desconcertado por un par de segundos y enseguida se dio cuenta de que había sido un sueño.

— Hey Daiki – se asomó su padre por la puerta – puedes apagar la alarma, estoy al teléfono.

Su padre lo miró un momento y con un ligero sonrojo se retrajo un poco.

— Bien, te dejo solo.

Le tomo 10 segundos enteros a Daiki saber porque su padre había reaccionado así, no era muy fan de dejarlo holgazanear en la cama, pero cuando él mismo se dio cuenta que los pantalones de la pijama le quedaban incómodos… bueno… solo pudo salir corriendo al baño para darse una ducha bien fría.

.

.

.

.

.

No fue fácil ir por ella a su casa después de su sueño. No sabía cómo mirarla a la cara después de haber hecho esas cosas con ella en sus sueños, no es como si le hubiera faltado al respeto ¿o sí? Es decir él no podía controlar lo que hacía su mente mientras dormía o las reacciones que tendría su cuerpo.

Pero cuando la vio delante de su puerta con el mismo uniforme de verano que la había visto en su sueño se dio cuenta que no podía controlar tampoco las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando estaba despierto, sintió que el estomago se le contraía en un puño y una cierta picazón en las manos. Ella era tan bonita, sin una pizca de maquillaje que otras chicas en el colegio ya usaban, bueno siempre que las hermanas no las atraparan, ella era solo tan bonita sin ningún artificio, su cabello como una llama de fuego cayendo por su espalda y sus hombros y sus ojos color zafiro con una piel que parecía avellanas tostadas, lucia como una de aquellas chicas que solo se veían en televisión.

— Buenos días – lo saludó ella entusiasta – decidí salir un poco antes para no hacerte esperar.

— Te habría esperado.

— Lo sé. – dijo sonrojada – nos vamos.

Ella se puso a su lado y sosteniendo su mochila en sus manos camino a su lado.

Platicaron de cualquier cosa mientras caminaban juntos al colegio, de la tarea de matemáticas, de lo que cada uno había desayunado, una de esas conversaciones en las que solo es importante compartir algo, sin importar lo insignificante que parezca.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

Daiki volteo a ver a su novia que lo miraba con curiosidad.

— No.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Tengo el suficiente tiempo de conocerte para saber cuando algo te preocupa – dijo un poco sonrojada – bueno, tenemos muy, muy poco saliendo, pero hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, tú tienes esa misma expresión en la que pareces encerrado dentro de ti discutiendo contigo mismo.

— ¿En serio?

— Si.

Daiki solo atinó a sonreír, ¿Por qué nunca había notado lo mucho que ella ponía atención? Es decir lo que acaba de decir no es algo que se descubriera fácilmente.

— ¿Te importo verdad? – dijo un poco pagado de sí mismo.

— Por supuesto que me importas – dijo enojada – las personas a las que quieres desde luego que te importan.

La frase flotó un momento entre los dos. Pareciera obvio que dos chicos que son novios se quieren ¿cierto?, pero verbalizar algo como eso no es exactamente fácil. Daiki no supo que responder. Ella le gustaba muchísimo, y si, ella también le importaba, es decir siempre que la había visto en problemas había intentado ayudarla, y cuando ella era feliz él ciertamente también era feliz, no puedes sentir eso por alguien a quien no quieres.

Era un poco escalofriante, pero si, él también la quería.

Contento con el nuevo descubrimiento la tomó de la mano y caminó a su lado más contento de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

— Daiki… — dijo con un evidente sonrojo, no había pretendido decírselo solo así.

— Si, Meimi – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – yo también te quiero.

Y esta vez fue ella la que no pudo evitar dejar de sonreír, sino fuera cierto Daiki no lo diría, él no era esa clase de chico. Él creía en la justicia, en la verdad, él no decía mentiras, después de todo ese tiempo conociéndolo sabia eso de él. Había parecido mucho más complicado en un principio, pero al parecer no lo era.

Llegaron al colegio aún de la mano, y aunque atrajeron la mirada de todos no se soltaron hasta llegar al aula.

.

.

.

.

.

— Oye ¿sabes que esta semana la compañía Kaleido está en la cuidad?

— Oh por favor no me lo recuerdes – dijo ella con un suspiro lastimero.

Como era solo lógico se habían sentado juntos a tomar el almuerzo en el aula, las miradas a su alrededor aún resultaban un poco incomodas pero se sentían tan bien juntos que la mayoría ni siquiera las notaban.

— ¿Te gustaría verlos?

— Claro que me gustaría – le dio un trago a su jugo en caja – pero desde hace semanas las entradas están agotadas, habría dado cualquier cosa por poder tener una entrada, van a venir con "la bella durmiente" y es solo el espectáculo de la gira, nunca lo volverán hacer seguro.

— Meimi – dijo y obtuvo su atención – te estoy invitando

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

— La compañía mando como cortesía algunos boletos a la policía que los apoyara en la seguridad, los sortearon y papá ganó dos, pero no le interesa en lo más mínimo el espectáculo.

— Pero podría venderlos, son boletos muy caros.

— Por el momento no necesita el dinero extra así que pensando que quizá te gustaría ir se los pedí, te he visto en clase de deporte y se te da tan bien lo de gimnasia, que no se pensé que quizá.

La chica soltó un sonoro grito y saltó sobre su regazo en un abrazo, el joven detective solo recibió con alegría su gesto esperando que ninguno de los profesores entrara en ese momento o los mandaría de nuevo a detención.

— Eres el mejor novio del mundo – dijo ella eufórica – de veras te quiero.

Allí frente a todo el mundo, o por lo menos de la clase, todos se dieron cuenta al fin que aparentemente esto sí que iba en serio.

.

.

.

.

.

Dio un salto más sintiendo la libertad del aire azotando contra su cuerpo, mientras más alto más frio entibiándose mientras alcanzaba el piso. Como siempre él iba detrás de ella.

— Pretendes atraparme así – dijo divertida mirándolo de reojo – tienes que esforzarte más que esto Asuka jr.

Y de pronto estaba rodando por una pendiente, y no solo ella, él estaba a su alrededor, caían juntos rodando por el pasto fresco, ella reía divertida y él estaba haciendo lo mismo, rodaron por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta caer a un templete de hierba, un centenar de luciérnagas volaron a su alrededor iluminando la noche por un momento.

— Te tengo.

— Si – dijo sonriente – me tienes

Y la besó.

Con uno de esos besos que te despegaba los pies del piso y que ponían tu corazón a latir. Sostenía su rostro con sus manos y la besaba con una dulzura que la desarmaba, sentía sus huesos pesados y solo se quedo en su lugar sin poderse mover, pero no lo necesitaba, ¡Dios sentía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor y que todo a su alrededor podía perder su gravedad y flotar al infinito mientras ellos dos estaban allí compartiendo ese beso.

Se separó solo un poco de ella y recargó su frente en la suya, respiró su mismo aire, sintió su peso sobre ella, sus manos cálidas sobre sus mejillas y no deseo nada más en el mundo.

— Te quiero – dijo en voz baja solo para ella – te quiero.

— Te quiero.

Las pequeñas luciérnagas amarillas aún bailaban a su alrededor mientras volvían a su beso. Sus manos recorriendo la extensión de su espalda mientras sus besos escapaban de su boca y recorrían su mandíbula, bajando con calma a su cuello buscando espacio en medio del cuello de su traje, la sensación era adorable, tan dulce y tan deliciosa que calentaba su sangre. Sus piernas enredadas en medio de las de él, la presión de su vientre contra ella, empujando, empujando…

— Daiki…

Abrió sus ojos y lleno sus pulmones de aire, miró el techo por un largo momento. Se quedo allí por un momento con una mano en la boca ocultando para nadie en particular una amplia sonrisa, disfrutando inocentemente de la sensación de su cuerpo, pesado, relajado, cálido, la misma sensación pacifica y mansa que tenía en todo su cuerpo, su pecho que llenaba y vaciaba con respiraciones profundas y una pesadez en su vientre bajo, no quería moverse, no quería perderse de nada.

Había soñado tantas veces con Daiki de esa manera que era algo casi natural pero esta vez… esta vez su mente no tenía que imaginar solo como se sentían sus besos o sus manos, no era solo llenar los huecos de lo que podría sentirse, esta vez en su memoria esos recuerdos estaban bien resguardados y podría acceder a ellos cada vez que quisiera y al parecer su mente mientras soñaba los recordaba con mayor precisión, casi podía sentir su manos cálidas en su rostro y sus labios hinchados por ser besados por los suyos, esa sensación ardiente en su cuello y si… también en medio de sus piernas.

Escuchado a su mamá en la cocina y sabiendo que su papá estaba de viaje hasta el día siguiente se atrevió a poner una mano entre sus piernas… un latido, un suave latido palpitaba entre sus piernas… que sensación tan curiosa.

.

.

.

.

.

Su corazón latía fuerte, fuerte, fuerte, aunque sonara extraño no podía definirlo con otra palabra o con decirla solo una vez. Desde que había conocido al espectáculo kaleido cuando era niña y su madre la llevó a una presentación lo amaba, quizá aquel momento cuando era niña y vio a los acróbatas en su acto envidio lo que podían hacer, quizá esa había sido la intención de su madre después de todo y lo había logrado muy bien. Al día siguiente ya estaba apuntada en clases de gimnasia en el estadio de la comunidad.

Sostenía sus propias manos con fuerza mientras la compañía representaba en el aire "la bella durmiente", apretándolas contra su pecho cada vez que veía a los artistas ejecutar un nuevo movimiento audaz y lleno de gracia… soñaba con la idea de estar en ese escenario y poder volar como lo hacían ellos, lo que era más sabia que podía hacerlo, ella tenía movimientos tan buenos o mejores que lo que tenían los acróbatas de la compañía, solo que por supuesto no creía poder llegar a una audición con un currículo como el suyo.

Sentía la mirada de Daiki sobre ella a su lado pero quizá por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quería perderse de nada ni por que Daiki la estuviera mirando con una expresión dulce pero socarrona.

Y si, Daiki es justo lo que estaba haciendo para ser sincero el espectáculo era increíble sin duda, pero el que estaba ocurriendo a su lado era mucho más interesante nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de… nadie. Completamente extasiada como si pudiera sentir que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y con ojos tan brillantes… era algo difícil de ignorar no es algo que se viera todos los días en ningún lugar, Meimi era… era un arcoíris no era un espectáculo imposible pero si poco común lo bastante para querer detenerte a verlo cada vez. En su experiencia las personas siempre intentan esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, solo porque aparentemente mostrarlos se había vuelto algo incomodo socialmente, por algo que ni siquiera él podía entender pero que aparentemente tampoco podía escapar mostrar tus emociones ante los demás era incomodo, para la mayoría pero no para ella, Meimi parecía no poder siquiera esconder lo que la emocionaba, la enojaba o la hacía feliz. Ahora mismo ella parecía no poder ser más feliz o estar más hermosa con sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas arreboladas, se mordía los labios aguantando la emoción, cuando ella se puso de pie en un momento álgido de la historia mientras peleaban con un dragón un pensamiento menos santo asalto su cabeza, sus labios rosados y húmedos, la extensión de sus piernas casi a la altura de sus ojos justo como la había soñado solo que esta vez era real. Su estomago dio una vuelta ansiosa cuando las dos memorias saltaron a su mente al mismo tiempo, esa misma ansiedad en las puntas de sus dedos, alejó su vista de sus piernas y buscó su rostro ella estaba absorta por completo en el clímax de la historia el príncipe rescatando a la princesa. No quería tener malos pensamientos sobre ella, pero es que ella era tan hermosa.

La función termino y las luces se apagaron antes de pensarlo un minuto más la jalo contra él y ella cayó sentada en su regazo, y la besó de nuevo, ella solo se sentó derecha y tranquila en sus brazos acaricio su cuello y respondió a su beso mientras él rodeaba su cintura, el beso duro todo lo que las luces me mantuvieron apagadas solo algunos segundos. Cuando se encendieron casi no deseaba soltarla sus ojos estaban nublados y sus labios húmedos y rosas pero todo mundo se levantó para un último aplauso a los artistas y ellos los imitaron.

.

.

.

.

.

Las luces del espectáculo kaleido habían quedado muy atrás, ambos chicos caminaban juntos rumbo a la casa de la joven pelirroja, ella no dejaba de decirle cada detalle que la había atrapado de aquella obra, sobre el talento de los protagonistas, sobre la maravillosa historia y la música que seguía sonando en su cabeza, Daiki la escucha con atención y afecto.

Pronto llegaron al portal de la casa de la chica, la luz de la habitación de sus padres seguía encendida.

— Lo he pasado muy bien Daiki, muchas gracias.

— Me alegra que te hayas divertido.

— No solo me divertí, me hizo muy feliz.

— Vamos entra a tu casa o voy a querer besarte aquí y creo que tu papá nos está vigilando desde la ventana.

La chica se sonrojo y volteo a ver la ventana de sus padres, efectivamente una sombra se movió hacia atrás enseguida, rio divertida.

— Bueno, entonces hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

Meimi entro a su casa sin más dilación mientras él caminaba a su casa sonriente, con la imagen de la sonrisa de ja joven pelirroja fija en su recuerdo. Un espectáculo de trapecistas no era su idea de diversión pero bien había valido la pena por ver la alegría de ella.

 _Fin capitulo 3_

 ** _Nota de autora_** _: Chicas, mil gracias, no esperaba que nadie notara este fic en realidad, lo escribo por un reto personal, por esta cosquilla de que he hecho un millón de cosas con estos personajes, los he hecho amantes, enemigos, aliados, he hechos que sean dulces, crueles, amigos, enemigos, he hecho crossovers y cada vez que pienso que he hecho todo lo que podía con ellos encuentro una idea nueva y empiezo a escribirla y la subo quizá por habito, y ver que todavía quedan allí algunas personas que lo leen y que me dejan un mensaje no saben lo mucho que me emociona, en verdad mil gracias, en especial a Lerinne y Setsukachoi, me sorprendieron y goce muchisimo sus reviews, casi quiero poner aqui el meme de Bardock con un "Subes un fic que piensas que nadie va a leer... te llegan hasta reviews" SON LAS MEJORES_

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


End file.
